The new Anigozanthos cultivar is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the inventor, Ian Angus Stewart, in Kangy Angy, Australia. The objective of the breeding program was to produce new Anigozanthos varieties for ornamental commercial applications. The cross resulting in this new variety was made Aug. 24, 2007.
The seed parent is Anigozanthos hybrid ‘Joey Firework’, unpatented. The pollen parent is the unpatented proprietary variety referred to as Anigozanthos hybrid ‘A06-0218’. The new variety was discovered Aug. 24, 2009 by the inventor in a group of seedlings resulting from the 2007 crossing, in a research greenhouse in Kangy Angy, Australia.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar was performed by tissue culture. This was first performed at a laboratory in Kangy Angy, Australia during 2009 and has shown that the unique features of this cultivar are stable and reproduced true to type over several successive generations.